


Summer Vacation

by lightsaroundyourvanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaroundyourvanity/pseuds/lightsaroundyourvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie can’t stop running, and neither can Meg, and that’s why they make such a good team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

Charlie can’t stop running, and neither can Meg, and that’s why they make such a good team. They careen from town to town to stay one step ahead of their enemies, and collide on threadbare beds in dirty motel rooms, clinging to each other because they want to, because there is nobody else, because they crave the searing peace of flesh on flesh.   
  
“San Diego next month,” Charlie suggests on a Sunday, flopped on her stomach on the floor. “We could hit up Comic Com.”  
  
Meg wrinkles her nose. “Too many nerds.” she leans against the motel bed’s headboard and lights a menthol.  
  
“Oh come on. You’ll love it. We can dress up.”  
  
Meg takes a drag, releases a stream of smoke. “We can dress up right here, red.”   
  
Since they’ve been lying around in their underwear, it makes Charlie laugh, and she rolls onto her side and raises an eyebrow at Meg. “I’m sorry, did you just suggest we put on more clothes?”  
  
“Jesus. Fuck. No.” Meg stubs out her cigarette and crawls off the bed and over to Meg, stopping only when they are nose to nose. “Let’s go to Europe.”  
  
“Passport fees,” Charlie says dismissively. “International borders, and there’s no guarantee that we don’t find ourselves in an Oceanic 815 situation and let me tell you, I already know I couldn’t track a polar bear–”  
  
Meg kisses Charlie in part to shut her up, in part because she’s sexy when she rambles. “Germany,” she cajoles against Charlie’s lips. “Great comics. Cool bars.”  
  
“I could dig Berlin,” Charlie admits, her nerve weakened by the pressure of Meg’s mouth.  
  
Meg kisses Charlie again, rolls herself on top of her and doesn’t stop kissing her until their tongues are at war and they are both gasping for breath.   
  
“You’ll love it,” says Meg. Her hand snakes below Charlie’s waist and Charlie lets out a needy whimper.   
  
Meg wins this round, and frankly, with her dirty methods, she usually does. Charlie can’t say she minds.


End file.
